my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plush Master
Plush Master (プラッシュ・マスター Purasshu Masutā) is a Quirk used by Alois Chester. Description This quirk allows its user to divide his consciousness into plushes to give them life. The toy requires to be touched to be given life to. From then, it will receive a personality according to its design, the creator's mindset and their own personality. A plush who had been given life to can't be expected to act out of its given personality, such as a horse plush barking, but it keeps its own will far away from its creator. One common trait that the plushes shares is that they'll never rebel against orders and will always be very affectionate toward their creator. Through the user's touch, they can shrink or expand to an extent, which is five times their original height, but it only lasts during a chosen amount of time that doesn't exceed two hours. Life can be taken away from plushes like life is given to them, but it isn't like death since when given back, the plush retains memories of before it was taken away. However, if the plush's body is destroyed, it will truly die as well as the part of themselves its creator put into the plush. Since they're only partly alive, the plushes suffer no physical backlash : they possess endless stamina and will not suffer if they have their limbs taken away (except the head which will result in immediate death), that they cannot grow back. They yet have physical limitation such as a certain speed. The user, however, will be the one suffering from muscle pain if they ran kilometers or have their limbs paralysed from the pain of them having been taken away on one of their other bodies. The pain will likely fade within a day or two. The same scenario happens if plushes are to change of height for too long. If the user divides themselves into too much plushes, they will lose any notion of themselves and forget which body is their real one, and which memories, personality and name are their own. There is no known cure to this since there's no current way to reunite them. Strenghts * It has a limitless range of action once life is given to a plush. * It possesses many other usages : reaching and grabbing something that normally wouldn't be, transporting anything from stuff to people fast, sending a message, calling help... * Plushes have their own will, even far away from the user. * Plushes are like pets, but it's easier to take care of them since they have no need to eat, drink or something of this kind. They're very lively, and can make someone's day better in the blink of an eye, since they're very affectionate. It's a very good quirk for people in need of emotional support. They even can potentially live as long as their user. They're also much cuter in some aspects. * They have keen senses, like animals, and can recognize people thanks to their look, scent and voice. * They have no physical backlashes when making an effort, nor do they feel pain. * Although they lack decent strenght when attacking, having an army of them jumping on you or after you can be rather bothersome or incapacitating. * It supports others well since it can provide them with useful stuff (if the plushes know where to find it) or transport them to another location with ease. * The user is able to track them through their mind link, so even when they're separated and lost and no matter how far they are, the plushes can be found. Weaknesses * To be given life to, a plush requires to be touched. It cannot be given to anything else. * Plushes are unable to defend their user without a definite sacrifice when facing a destructive quirk. Since being destroyed kills a part of their user with them, it's not a good idea to use them as a living shield. * Tracking too many plushes at once will leave a massive headache to the user, and it's the same when trying to locate one when having many in control at the same time. * Although the plushes feel no pain or physical backlash, their user does when taking their life away. The more it had been used with excess, the worse the pain. * Overusing can also lead to muscle paralysis when a plush loses a limb or more. * If it is to change weight for too long, it has the same consequences. * There is no known cure to an excessive dividing in plushes, which results in the user losing their sense of self, unable to tell which ones are their real body, memories or personality. * The plushes can't act out of their given material. A horse can't bark, nor can it shoot laser beams from its eyes. Magical creatures are no exception : a dragon can't breathe real fire and unicorns can't use magic with their horn. Only physical given abilities work, such as a fairy flying or a unicorn running. * Sometimes, the user can suffer from an overload of thoughts and feelings coming from plushes, for exemple after tracking multiples plushes the same day with little rest between them. At this time, the only efficient thing to do is take back life from some plushes to decrease the amount of thoughts and stop using this quirk for a while. Known Plushes * Sadie: A green sea turtle plush. She is very shy, yet quite playful and sweet. She can only make noises, but is very expressive and understandable. She was given to Alois' youngest sibling to always have some news of the Philippines. * Carrot: '''A little yellow bunny carrying a carrot. They can be quite straightforward and grumpy, but otherwise they're a little ball of energy and never hold a grudge. * '''Pumpkin: A brown teddy bear wearing a pumpkin suit. He's laid-back and slow to anger, and spends most of his time napping on Alois' desk. He likes to pretend to be a dream eater. * Phila: A grey elephant wearing a pair of purple glasses. She's very soft and likes to get pet in front of a good book. Spending time with Alois is one of her favorite things as well, especially if it means helping him out in his workshop and doing his homework with him. * Dany: A playful and excentric chimpanzee that helps out in the workshop by handing out items. He's pretty clumsy though and isn't always allowed in by the other plushes. * Marcie: A pink dinosaur with green spots. She's quite well-behaved, but fiercely protective at times. She's usually here to enforce self-care and distributes blankets and hot cocoa to her overworked creator. She's also very cuddly, although her massive size can get in the way. * George: The resident white unicorn with a pink mane and a golden horn. He's an extremely chivalrous soul and believes in rules unquestioningly. He may have learned the entirety of the laws of the country to prouve a point. * Jonah: A blue dog plush. They love to run around and are usually the one to pick up materials when they arrive at the door or in Liz's shop. They stay there at night to keep intruders at bay with their mighty bark. Trivia * The idea of Plush Master came to me in a dream, at a time I didn't know what quirk I could give Alois. Category:Emitter Quirks